Avatar: To the Four Winds
by AbeSedecim
Summary: The war is over, the world is at peace, but is the balance really restored? Aang and his friends go there seperate ways; Aang tries to find answers to a powerful question, when a new threat surfaces. An Epilogue for otherwise unfulfilling Series Finale.
1. Part 1: Divided We Stand

To The Four Winds

By AbeSedecim

Part 1

_"The end of summer, is just the beginning of fall."_

It was a time of tranquilly when all nations breathed easier knowing that peace was setting in where once war had been waged. The people rejoices as heroes returned home and villains were condemned to there rightful justice. In every house there was celebration, joyous goodwill around every corner, and no place was more festive than one little tea shop in the City of Ba Sing Se.

The Jasmine Dragon was alive with excitement even as the day was coming to an end. Since the morrow the reopened shop had been the center of much happiness and mirth. The feasting and fun times had not stopped since they begun. The tea was set as the sun turned to dusk, all around they gathered filled with cheer and goodwill. The regaled one another with jokes and pranks, they told many stories of past experiences, but in remembering the past they pondered there futures in a world with no war.

"Yeah, me and Suki were thinking of heading on down to the South Pole for R Reeling and Riling," said Sokka with a big toothy grin.

"Sokka's dad said the Water Tribe may need some help gathering food before Winter starts, so he asked me if I'd like to come and take a tour of the old home land," said Suki. "Plus, I figure it would be chance to learn a few things from the water tribe warriors."

"You're sure Lover Boy doesn't just want to show off his new girlfriend," laughed Toph? The moment their faces turned red everyone had a good chuckle. "Well, while you go fish I'll be doing a little hunting of my own. The Council of Five has been reformed and they want me to join a search party to find the Earth King. Apparently nobody told him the war was over already."

"What about you Zuko," asked Katara? "Will you and Mai be heading back to the Fire Nation?"

"There are still a few affairs of state I have to settle, but afterwards I'm going to dedicate every resource I have to finding my mother," said Zuko.

"I trust you're not thinking of doing it alone," asked Mai with those cold creepy eyes?

"I wouldn't even dream of it," said Zuko with a smile and laughter ensuing.

Everyone was cheerful, but there was one whose mind seemed to wonder away from the rest. One who was happy to be with his friends, but something seemed to bother him.

"Aang," called Katara noticing his slump. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh," he said snapping out of his trance? "No it's nothing, just thinking."

"Thinking about the first stop on a long vacation," asked Sokka?

"You worked hard Twinkle Toes; maybe you should take a trip with your girl."

The very thought wasn't that awkward, but still Aang seemed to avoid the question.

"Hey how about coming over to the see the South Pole, I bet together we can find an actual Pole up there," said Sokka.

"Or you come to the Fire Nation and check out the hot springs, I'll even let you check out the Royal Spa treatment," said Zuko.

"Well you two can tag along with my group if you want, if you don't mind roughing it down the road," said Toph.

The thing was Aang looked as if he knew what his decision was, but could seem to come out and say it. So, he did what anyone would do, he changed the subject. "Wow, it's getting late isn't it?"

"Young Aang is right," said Uncle Iroh with a grin. "Tomorrow is a new day for everyone, so maybe we should all get some rest. If you like, I would be honored if you all spend the night."

"Just make sure you bring ear plugs, Uncle can snore like a dragon."

Everyone laughed including Uncle, but Aang still remained lost in his thoughts a fact that attracted Katara with feelings of concern.

The dusk turn to night and the stars never looked so bright above the great city light's. Uncle had set up some futons and everyone was sleeping soundly, but one could not help but stir in her slumber. Katara aroused from his slumber and saw that Aang was nowhere to be found. She looked outside and looked all around, but could not find him aware on the grounds. So she looked above and saw him sit on the roof of the building staring into space like some vigilant bird.

"Aang," she said climbing up on the roof. "What's the matter? Couldn't sleep?"

"I've just been thinking about something ever since we started talking about the future," he said as she sat by his side?

"Is this about us," she pondered. "Because you know no matter what the future holds I'll always be there by your side."

"I know, but there's something I need to ask you," he said with a heavy exhale. "Do you miss you old home?"

"…I guess I am a little homesick," she said thinking back to life before Aang.

"I'm sure your Gran Gran misses you and everyone else at your tribe, that's why I want you to go with Sokka back to the South Pole."

"Aang, what are you saying?"

"I thought that when the war had ended we could be together, but when we talked about the future I began to wonder about my own destiny. You have a family, friends, all of which I lost long ago, but I think I need to know if I really am alone. I need to find out if I really am the Last Airbender."

"Aang, you know you're never alone," she said taking him by the hand.

"I know, I got you and the others but this is something I need to find out."

"Then take me with you."

"I wish I could, but I know you still have some things you need to figure out too." He looked into her eyes and she knew she had seen her heart. There feelings for each other were strong, but they could go through with there love without being absolutely certain of where there destinies lied. "No matter what I find Katara, we will be together again I promise."

"Just remember next time; no doubts," she said nearly shedding a tear.

"No doubts," he said with kind smile. Together they watched the stars, each knew they had there own path to follow neither one knowing what was to come.

The morning came and they gathered at the western docks beyond the outer wall. Everyone was there to wish each other good wishes and farewells as they went down there own paths of fate. To the South by way of a ferry, Sokka, Suki, and Katara were headed to the South Pole thru the Serpent's Pass. To the West by way of airship, Fire Lord Zuko and Mai were heading back to the Fire Nation escorted by the royal guards. To the East by way of trusty flying Sky Bison Appa, Aang and his pet lemur Momo were going on there journey of self discovery. To the North by way of her own two feet, Toph and her newly acquired Team Terra would wander the farthest mountains in search of the Earth King. Before they parted ways, there was one person who gave them all some sound advice to help them along the road.

"Remember, the four winds have there own directions but are always connected by the same force," said Uncle Iroh. "Not matter which way the wind blows, nothing is ever divided."

"See you guys soon," said Sokka.

"We'll be sure to keep in touch," said Zuko.

"You and I have got to have a sparing match," said Suki to Mai.

"You're so dead when we do," she said cold cocky smile that matched Suki's.

"Aang…be careful," said Katara looking in his eyes.

"You too," he said. Together they kissed a symbol of there trust and a token of good luck.

"If all this show of emotion is over already I got a platoon to lead," said Toph said turning to her troops. "Alright you Slackers get the rocks out of your toes and let's move out." At once they complied and strutted off with Toph.

Zuko and Mai left with there escorts heading toward the airship nearby.

Aang boarded Appa and Momo hung around Aang as Katara boarded the ferry heading south. They looked at each other one last time, there fates to be divided for who knows how long. "Yip, yip," said Aang and away he flew, the ferry departed with all onboard. Uncle Iroh was about to go home, but something bothered him that he couldn't help but say to himself.

"I wonder if anyone was listening to me."


	2. Part 2: Good Advice

Part 2

Aang flew across the clouds so bright on his flying bision to the far corners of the eastern regions. He came across three familiar peeks of what was once the Eastern Air Temple and found it still as silent as the grave. He landed near the bison stables where he gave Appa some hay and let Momo jump off his soldiers to play amongst the ruins. He searched the many corners of the monastery, to every possible place where anyone could be.

He checked the kitchen, he checked the bed rooms, he checked the highest peaks and the waterfalls, but could not trace of anyone let alone the one he sought. With his search exhausting he rested neared the trickling ponds run clear as crystal just as they had been before when last he came. He sat down at the top of the plateau and meditated upon his problem.

"I wonder why I thought you'd still be here," Aang sighed. "I abandoned you when you were only trying to help, but now I need it more than ever. I know that I have a long road ahead, but I wish I knew where to begin."

"You have already begun," said voice from behind him.

Aang looked behind him and saw a man sitting on a cloud surrounded by a circle of light. Shining brighter than the sun the light nearly blinded Aang, but he knew saw thru the glow and caught a glimpse of the man he had been searching for.

"Guru Pathik, is that really you," he asked covering his eyes with his hand.

"Well I'm not the tooth fairy," he replied.

"Where'd you get that cloud and that light in the back," he asked?

"I am speaking to you thru the astral plane," he cheerfully explained. "To the enlightened this is a way of speaking to anyone at anyplace without the restrictions of earthly limitations."

"That's good and all, but does it have to be so bright?"

"Oh sorry, my signal is coming off a little showy. Let me tune it down a bit."

The light began to reside until is not more timid than a candle fire.

"So, Guru, where are you that you needed to contact me thru the astral plane?"

"Uh, that's not important right now. I knew you would return to this place in due time. That is why I kept a careful eye out in case did return for answers."

"…I'm sorry I left you when I did. I abandoned your teachings when you were only trying to help."

"It is okay Aang, in fact think nothing of it. It was your choice to make; no on can tell you where it was the wrong one to follow your heart. I taught you what you needed to know, it was up to you to use to your will. Besides my friend told me you did very well when the moment counted."

"You friend," he puzzled?

"I believe you two have met, he taught you a very empowering technique."

Aang thought back to not so long ago, when a creature as old as time touched his heart and mind with the wisdom of ages and taught him the power to bend energy.

"You know the Lion-Turtle?"

"Know him, I sat on his back for forty years," he remarked. "It's a long story, but I don't mind telling it…Long ago when I still had hair on my head, I traveled the world a young spiritualist eager to find the answers of life and love. I saw many wonderful things in my travels and met many good people too, but my path was rocky one. Not matter where I went or what I learned I felt as if I knew nothing. Then one day I came to meditate upon a sandy beach and when I awoke I saw a mysterious island floating in the middle of the ocean. It was there I met the Lion Turtle and begged of him to share me his infinite wisdom…"

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," he simply replied much to Aang's surprise. "As I sat on his back determined to find answers to his silence I learned that in I found everything I needed to know. Aang, for all your lifetimes you have amazing amount of wisdom inside of you. Just remember to keep an open mind and open heart and rest will come to you. Bye-bye."

"WAIT," cried Aang before he left. "I just have one question, about the Air Nomads."

"Ah, that's a very good question," he said with a grin. "Remember what I told you, that everything is connected. Finding your lost nation will be like finding a needle in a hayloft, all you have to do is follow the thread."

"What thread?"

"Here let me give you a hint."

He reached out with his hand and flicked him right on his forehead with his index finger. Aang could feel the blow between his eyebrows which caught him by surprise as he fell on his back to the floor. He immediately picked his himself up in a fit of annoyance.

"What'd you do that for," he asked?

Yet, he was already gone, vanished into thin air. Aang was now left with two things; an aching forehead and riddle that didn't make it go away any faster.

"A thread..."?

At the highest peak of the tallest mountain in the world, a dark cloud loomed atop where no man dared to climb. Beneath the banks of snow a low rumble began to disturb the still bends of new fallen fluff. A set of mad eyes pierced the icy blankets built with such force that they melted away the thick layers like a hot knife. In an avalanche that followed the tip of the mountain was blown off completely as a solitary figure emerged on top. He wore black armor as dark as the abyss, it matched his empty eyes that stared into the sky. With a mane as white as the snow that led down to his knees and a face like an angry demon, the creature breathed new life inhaling the mountain mist. Then one strong exhale he let out a monstrous ROAR, it shook the very heavens as it rang out across the Eastern Island a great and dreadful call.


	3. Part 3: The Thread

Part 3

Appa flew the skies as happy as the days of old, while Momo chased bugs for food and fun. Aang had been wandering the ruins of the Eastern Air Temple for hours trying to figure out the wisdom that the Guru had parted. His pacing led him to a hall with marvelous mural with pictures of Sky Bison flying across the clouds while ancient Air Benders practiced there art below. While he stared at this painting he tried to figure out the questions, but found himself stumped. He didn't know what to do next, but he knew there just had to be away. So he thought and thought and thought some more, but he came to only one conclusion.

"Ugh, I'm just not getting it," he said flopping on the floor. "Connection, thread, does he want me to do some needle point? Why couldn't he give me more to go on?"

Things were certainly frustrating, but Aang wasn't willing to give up. He took a deep breath and stated his ultimatum.

"Okay, I'm going to figure this out, I just need to concentrate. I'm not leaving until I find the next step, even if takes all day."

Day turned to night. Appa was asleep in the stables while Momo slept on top of Appa. Aang had been mediating in the painted hall, but he had tried so hard that he fallen asleep too. As his mind drifted into the realm of dreams a fantastic event played out on the painting. The bison came alive and jumped out of the stone tapestry circling his head. The mountains erupted from the floor as mist filled the air and the grass grew as rapid as the rain.

Slowly Aang began to open his eyes. He awoke to find himself floating in the air and standing above a new mountain range with dozens of Sky Bison floating around in the deep orange sky.

"How did I get here?" he asked frantically looking around.

A Mother Bison and her two calves came whizzing by his sight. He followed them down to the valley below where the three bison would drink from the river's edge. As they drank and splashed, the Mother Bison turned her head to a call in the wild as meek as lamb. She followed the sound to the reeds in the river; she rummaged thru the brush and found the source of the noise. It was baby wrapped in fine yellow cloth, alone and helpless until the Mother came. He looked up with his meek little eyes and saw the face of the kindly beast and the mother looked curiously at the small man child. The child did giggle and the mother purred, they held each other one needing the other.

"What is this place," he asked seeing this sight?

"This is the beginning of our nation," said familiar voice beside him. He looked and saw and very wise Airbending Nun that he had come to know as old mother superior of the Eastern Air Temple. Though it had been decades since he saw her she looked as vibrant as the day he came to adopt Appa.

"Sister Iio," he asked?

"It is good to see you again Aang." She said with a kindly smile.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes; dreams are the window that which the spirits connect," she said walking him down the path. "In your dreams, if you're willing to listen. I'm here to help you down the path that was set long ago."

"Who is that baby?"

"He may not look it now, but he is the first Airbender," she explained. "He was found by the Mother Bison; she nurtured him, nourished him, and he grew into a happy, healthy boy."

As she spoke Aang saw as the baby became a boy. He rode atop the head of his mother bison playing with his bison siblings like one of the family. Then again he watched as the boy grew into a man as tall as a scholar, but with a smile as cheerful as sunrise.

"When the boy came of age he ventured out into the world to teach the people the ways of his brethren. He taught many people the values of life, love, harmony, and he gave to them the power to bend the air to his will. As the boy walked the world he gathered followers, those followers became the first Air Monks. Then those Monks build the Four Air Temples to teach others the way of his word. That is the beginning of our nation, the beginning of the Airbenders."

Aang watched these events transpire as if had lived them himself. Not one of his past lives, but the lives of others everywhere and everything.

"Is this what Guru Pathik meant," he asked? "The thread of my life is the tapestry of my nation?"

"These are happy times; the rise of way of life," said Sister Iio with a sigh. "However, what is raised can be tore asunder."

In great flash of light, the temples were covered in flames. Explosions paraded the landscapes, the rockets were fired in thunderous salute, and the soldiers came marching on blanketed in the crimson flame of war. This was the day of the Comet, the day when the Fire Nation systematically wiped out all four Air Temples at once. Firebenders fought with amazing if not terrifying acts of fiery force, Aang could almost hear the calls of people below.

"I can't watch," he said shutting his eyes tight.

"You have to, if you wish to learn anything," said Sister Iio taking his hand in comfort.

In that moment his fears vanished, he knew he had to be strong if he wished to know the truth. He opened his eyes once more, but looked beyond the Temple of the East to the nearby hills where no soldier was present. Gathered together to watch the sight was a troop of young Air Nomads and a herd of Sky Bison standing beside them. They watched in fear and amazement as everything they had come to know was viciously burned to the ground.

"They're alive," said Aang with joyous surprise.

"That is Sister Seiko," she said. "She was my successor or at least she would have been. Yet, I chose her for a more important task, to protect the most precious treasure. We elders knew our fates were sealed, but one man proposed a plan to preserve the heart of our nation. So together we formed a plan, to scatter our youth to the ends of the Earth to leave us to our fates until the times were safe again."

"That time is now," he said with conviction knowing now what he had to do. Before he could do it the world began to tremble in a major earthquake. Aang was astonished, but Sister Iio was worried too knowing that this was not a natural occurrence.

"Aang you must awake," she encouraged.

"Why, what's happening," he asked?

"Your greatest challenge is still to come," she cautioned. "You must beware, but trust yourself on the path ahead. Now, WAKE UP!"

Aang opened his eyes again, waking in the Temple once more. Everything was as it should be, but the walls were shaking furiously as walls crumbled in front of him. Under the strain of invisible force, Aang felt the worse was yet to come. He backed away from the wall as it busted open in an explosion of dust and debris. In the hole of the wall where once a mural stood, was sight that petrified Aang on the floor.

The creature standing before looked like a man in black armor with the expression of an angry animal masking his face. He breathed heavily as his hollow eyes stared straight at Aang's nearly turning him pale. One word escaped his breath like a cold knife to the back.

"Avatar…"


	4. Part 4: Mad Bison Man

Part 4

When Aang was young he used to hang around with his peers around a campfire to sing silly songs and tell spooky stories. They laughed, they cheered, but there was one night that Aang remembered that day he heard a most terrifying tale. It happened on cold and starless night when the fire was bright as beacon and campers all gathered round to hear the tale.

"Have any of you heard the legend of the Mad Bison Man," asked a young Airbender holding his staff for suspense. Eagerly they all gathered around like moths to the fire, listening to ever word as he began to spin the tale. "Long ago, in a mountain just like this one there was a hunter who made the mistake of eating Raw Bison Meat."

"Oooo," they called in fear and laughter.

"They say he went crazy, his brain got spoiled. He began to change and he was longer a man, he had turned into…A Monster!"

That scared a few campers, but none more than a very young Aang who had been mesmerized by the tale so much that he didn't know what to think. So he listened and etched the worlds of what he said next in his mind.

"Many have claimed to see him, but those who have are often never seen again. They say his skin was as black as night, his hair grew as long as a cape and as pale as the moon, and his face was like that of a wild angry bison that's so scary that anyone whose seen it will never be sane again…He's still out there, haunting the highest hills, behind every rock, in every ill wind, waiting to find new victims. Waiting and watching to see who would be foolish enough to wander the mountains at night…"

"RAA," cried a shadowy figure in there midst. Everyone turned to see a hilariously scary face staring into the flames, they all screamed at the top of there lungs. Some jumped up so high in the air that they nearly lost some of there cloths. When they looked again they saw a man in a mask and monks robes. He pulled off his frightening face to show off his goofy grin and they all recognized the face of the real culprit to this prank.

"Master Gyatso," they called him!

"Ha-ha-ha," he hardily chuckled. "That story never gets old. Sorry to have scared you boys, but I just couldn't resist seeing you all jump like a bunch of rabbit-turtles." It was enough to make them laugh at such a silly prank. "You should have seen your faces, especially Aang."

"Uh, where is Aang," asked a curious little boy?

They looked all around, but could see no sign of him anywhere. Then they turned there sights a little higher and looked to the top of the highest rooftop antenna and found Aang holding on for dear life for everyone to see.

"Aang, was the story really that scary?" he cheerfully asked of his young charge.

"No, I just felt like hanging around is all," he said.

"Ha-ha-ha don't worry so much, it's just a story told at campfires. Trust me when I say this Aang, there is not such thing as a Mad Bison Man."

…Boy was he wrong.

Aang stared into the empty eyes of this creature of myth. His childhood fear had to life standing before him in the dead of night, the Mad Bison Man. There was only one thing he could think of, one thing to do in a situation like this…Run!

Before he could even twitch Aang scurried away like a gust of wind. The Bison Man quickly pursuit and chased him around the temple grounds. He built up speed trying to catch up to Aang, his armor didn't slow him down. No matter how he tried to loose him he just couldn't seem to shake him off the trail. He tried zigzagging across the courtyard, tried climbing up the pillars, and even thru doors and secret passages that only Airbenders would know. Yet, no matter where he went the Bison Man wouldn't let anything slow him down. He crashed thru walls and tore down pillars, when Aang jumped in the air he simply jumped higher. Like a raging volcano his conviction was tempered, if did have eyes they were set on The Avatar.

Aang took the rooftops, hoping from peak to peak. He didn't even look behind him for fear that a moment lost would be one two late. He made it halfway across the temple before he realized that the Bison Man had vanished. He saw that no on was following him, thinking he was safe he let out a long sigh of relief. That's when realized that someone else was breathing, someone behind him. He turned face to face with the mad demon himself catching a glimpse of those cold dark eyes, before falling down on his back at the shock of seeing him.

Aang felt helpless, unable to move or defend himself. All he could do was watch as the Bison Man reached out with long scaly glove like an eagle's claw. He surely would have caught him, if not for one stealth invade he tacked him by the head as swift as a shadow.

It was Momo, the little lemur who had heard all the commotion. He came to Aang's aid doing everything he could to keep the dreaded foe at bay. He bit, he scratched and he wrapped his tail around him, anything to get his attention. No matter how the Bison Man tried he couldn't catch the little critter for his speed was equal to his own. Aang knew Momo could hold his own, but this was one fight that he could never win.

In times when you face your fears and your friends fight them for you, Aang realized that he had to face this foe head on if he was going to survive. While Momo delayed the Bison man he began to gather his strength. It was time for the lamb to become a lion.

By the time the Bison Man had got Momo off his head, Aang was ready to face his fear.

"Alright," he said in a defensive stance. "No more running."

Aang used the roof as a weapon, tearing up the stone tiles from the ground and tossed them like shuriken stars. Many tiles broke against his armor, but he barely budged an inch except to dodge a few more shots. Then using his arms he began to fight back breaking those tiles like they were practice each punch getting that much closer to his opponent. All the while he did not notice that this was all part of Aang's plan.

While he tore up the tiles, the roof had been growing more and more unstable. Slowly, the Bison Man came to realize that the floor was crumbling beneath his feet. The last thing he saw was the roof giving way as a smiling Aang took to the air. The Bison Man fell in a pile or rubble and wood collapsing upon him as the building imploded.

It was enough to subdue normal adversary, but the Mad Bison pulled himself from the debris one bit at a time. Halfway out of the dirt, the Bison Man turned his head up high to see Aang plummeting to the ground. With the power of Earth he turned the floor into a giant seesaw and catapulted the Bison Man into the night sky. Aang saw the man vanish like a star in the distance, unaware of his fate from then.

Traveling up into the night the Bison Man came to the point where the heavens were still. Then he came back down like an angel of despair, projecting himself like an arrow thru the clouds. Aang saw a glimmer coming down at break neck speed; his own power had been turned against him as his enemy came down like a falling star. He barely had enough time to protect himself. A quick wall of dirt separated him from the onslaught.

He crashed into Aang with explosive forces. The blast was so potent that it blew apart the building, not even leaving debris. The two bit barrier hardly held up, but enough so that Aang would sustain a few bruises at best. He was down as the floor again, but the Bison Man was standing tall like the mountain he decimated. As he stared down at Aang his eyes were not empty, but filled with uncontested rage. They shined a fiery red as he demonstrated why they called him Mad.

"RAAA," he roared with sonic force! The vibrations alone were enough to make Aang shiver. In that instant he saw his own gruesome fate, but destiny had a triumph card.

With a loud stomp on the ground, the Bison Man came face to face with the Aang's trusty friend Appa. Momo rode atop his head, having summoned the big gun of the group. The instant he saw Appa, he saw a face even angrier than his own and he was ready to show this foe what a more powerful set of lungs could do.

"RAAAAAAAA," cried Appa with a loud booming voice! It was enough to send the Bison Man flying off his feet from the mountain side and down to the depths of the valley below. Aang saw the stranger vanish beneath the misty region at fall that surely nothing could survive.

"Thanks boy," said Aang rubbing his bison's head. Momo came down and sat on his shoulder. The battle over and sun beginning to rise, Aang decided it was best to pull out of this place having seen what need to be. They flew to the clouds once more, but despite the answers the questions kept persisting.

Who was the man, what did he want, why did attack him, and how was he so indestructible? All questions Aang would probably never find the answers to now, but they were all irrelevant for now. There was another pressing concern, one that he had to stay on course.

"We're heading South-West Appa," he steered. "That's the last direction that Lady Seiko was heading and that's were we'll find the next length of the thread."

So, away they went into the orange skies, leaving the Eastern Air Temple behind.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the valley an eerie mist loomed below the body of the fallen. The Mad Bison Man was still as the ground on which he fallen, immersed in the gravel of his crater. He remained petrified as a statue, but his hand began to move. His fingers twitched into a large fist eager for a rematch against his one true enemy…The Avatar.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Summary Afterword

For people with short attention spans or readers who are looking for some explanations, here's a summary/afterward section that gets down to the nitty-gritty along with a few creator comments. _NOTE: If you haven't read the story already this is a good way to spoil it. Unless you'd prefer to actually read the story, then that would be greatly appreciated. _

**To The Four Winds**

So after the big battle of Sozin's Comet everyone lives happily ever after, right?_ Wrong!_ With the war over everyone has to go there separate ways. Toph heads north with Team Terra to look for the Earth King who hasn't returned to Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Mai head west to the Fire Nation to settle some affairs of state. Aang heads to the east to find any clue as to the ultimate fate of the Airbenders. Katara (under Aang's encouragement) goes with Sokka and Suki to the South Pole to help Chief Hakoda with the fishing season. _Hence the theme of my epilogue, when people grow together they must enviably grow apart. _

This story focuses mostly on Aang's journey to the Eastern Air Temple. He talks with Guru Pathik (via a shining vision) and learns that he has to figure out things for himself if he's going to learn anything. _What could the Guru be doing that he can't make a personal appearance? Well that's a very good question._ Meanwhile a scary guy wearing a bison mask awakens under the snow of highest mountain in the world and he's pretty angry about it.

That night Aang has a dream, guided by the ghost of Sister Iio. He learns about the origin of the First Airbender and the Four Temples, before skipping to the destruction them all. _The story of the First Airbender was inspired by the Greek myth of Zeus who was raised by a mother cow, I figured why not?_ That's where he learns that the Nomad Elders had a plan to sacrifice themselves, while saving the youth of there nation scattering them off into the ends of the world. _It worked for the British during the Blitz, why not the Airbenders during the last Comet?_ Just when he realizes there is hope, he gets a rude awakening.

Enter the Mad Bison Man, thought to just be another campfire tale about a mythical maniac told by young Airbenders. _Not Quite_. Confronted face to face with a long time childhood fear Aang decides the best thing to do is run. So the Mad Bison Man chases him all around the temple, with nothing seeming to slow him down. _He's pretty tough when he can run through solid stone._ Finally the two confront each other (after Momo gets his shot) in which Aang comes up with a clever plan, until it backfires. If it wasn't for Appa's assistance and his powerful lungs, Aang would have been done for. So the man in the mask fell off the mountain, and Aang flies South-West to find more answers leaving the Mad Bison Man for done…or was he? _By now you're probably wondering, who is this Mad Bison Man and why is he after Aang? Well there's a fairly interesting story behind that, but I'm not going to tell until later…much._


End file.
